


Late nights

by Mindlessselfindulgence



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Intimacy, Late Nights, M/M, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3575472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindlessselfindulgence/pseuds/Mindlessselfindulgence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko loves storms, everything about them.</p>
<p>Kagami loves Kuroko, everything about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late nights

After brushing his teeth, Kagami came into the bedroom to find it empty. He softly called out Kuroko's name. It was too late for raised voices. Except in special cases of course. Kagami looked in the kitchen and adjoined living room. Yet the blue haired young man was nowhere to be found. 

Kagami massaged his sleepy temples and sighed exasperatedly. Looking up he saw the balcony door was ajar. Moving closer and peering through he saw the hunched silhouette of Kuroko sitting in his pyjamas and staring fixedly at the dark sky above. Kagami couldn't help the massive grin that lit up his face as he fondly gazed at his boyfriend. Shivering, he retreated back into the flat, pulling on and old, thick, baggy jumper and picking up their duvet cover. He cleared his throat as he carefully opened the door, Kuroko barely moved his head, too entranced by the seemingly empty night sky. Kagami draped the light blue duvet over Kuroko's shoulders and tucking it around his waist and over his knees; he gave him a quick, firm hug and pulled back. While Kuroko admired his view, Kagami admired his own. After a few moments he sat besides Kuroko and wrapped an arm over his shoulder. "What are you looking at?" Kagami asked, leaning in to whisper in his ear. 

"Just wait." Kuroko soothed, the anticipation in his voice, unmistakable. "It's coming."

Kagami chuckled and ruffled his boyfriend's hair before sticking his stiff hands in his hoodie pockets and looking attentively at the sky. Minutes went by in a comfortable silence but finally, not to disappoint, a sudden flash appeared in the distance, breaking the calm. Kuroko bit his lip as his eyes widened. Kagami pulled Kuroko into his lap who leaned into his touch and sighed. Kagami nuzzled Kuroko's shoulder, grinning boyishly because of the joy it brought to Kuroko.

They stayed up watching the lightning brighten up the sky, thunder following close behind and breaking the silence. The almost starless night filled with blinding light, outshining the city, outshining the sun and the moon; not outshining Kuroko's wide, glistening eyes filled with wonder and reflecting the spectacle so well Kagami knows he missing nothing. Kagami carefully traces Kuroko's soft, pink lips with his thumb. These are some of their most intimate moments. Just Kagami. Kuroko. And the storm.


End file.
